


Moments Between Electric Kisses

by MidnightCarnival



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is a BAMF, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Poor Loki, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis gets the drop on Loki with a taser and her rocking kissing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Between Electric Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First Darcy Lewis story and the first story I have every written for this site. This is my return from a long break from writing. Also, Darcy Lewis is one of my favorite characters from this fandom so offfer as much advice as you will on my depiction of her. ^_^

To say that Darcy Lewis had an easy go of life would be a lie. Because of that, She aspired to live in moments between moments. The good, the bad, they were the only certainty she had in life, the now was the only thing she could ever be sure of and she exploited that moments every advantage. 

She had gotten very good at assessing a situation, feeling out every angle and finding every exit. Like a soldier that checks the corner of a room as they enter it, Darcy Lewis had a habit reading the people, atmosphere, and room, and adjusting for the circumstance. 

Thats why when Darcy Lewis ends up on the wrong side of a green clad idiot with daddy issues so big he could have his own special on Maury, she initially throws him off with her reaction. 

She grabbed the aggravating alien douche and planted a big wet one on him.

It wasn't Darcys fault that she had gotten taken as a hostage by Loki, really. All she had done is walked of the elevator from the labs into the foyer of Avengers Tower and directly into a mexican standoff of the superpowered kind. 

Loki just took advantage of the distraction to grab her by the neck and “poof” away with her in tow. 

“You're not as suitable leverage as Thor’s little Jane, but you’ll do.” He had said when they arrived in some kind of empty office building. It was a far cry from the dank warehouse she thought she were going to end up, but hell, she wasn't complaining. Though the “not as good as Jane” comment irked her a bit. First thing first though, she had to get out of Loki’s grip and get the hell out of dodge. 

So, Darcy did the one thing that she knew would throw a guy with an inferiority complex for a loop. She twisted in his grip, grabbed his face and gave him the most smoldering kiss she could manage.

It must have worked because his arms immediately released her and went slack at his sides in what she figured was shock. Or maybe she was just that damn good at kissing that it causes guys’ brains to shut down temporarily. 

Yeah, probably not the second one. 

Then came the taser to the nuts. Honestly, the way he collapsed from several hundred volts to the sweet-meats was pretty spectacular. 

God she hoped there were cameras in here to catch that, no one would believe this otherwise.

Loki’s groans of pain and weak promises of vengeance upon her got her back to the moment at hand. 

“I might not be a ridiculously hot scientist thats dating a mythological figure, but don’t kidnap the girl that knocked you not-brother on his ass with her trusty taser.” She patted him condescendingly on the head before prancing out the door. 

When she got back to the Tower (after everyone stopped freaking out over her) Darcy Lewis demanded to be made an honorary Avenger on the basis of “Tasering two Norse Gods in less than two years.” 

SHIELD said no but Tony gave her a shirt that said “I tased two gods and all I got was this t-shirt.”

So yeah, a pretty good moment for Darcy Lewis.


End file.
